


A new Song of Ice and Fire

by TargStan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cersei jealous, F/M, Jon Connington jealous, Jorah still in love with Daenerys, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TargStan/pseuds/TargStan
Summary: In which Rhaegar Targaryen is still in love with a Stark but this is Jon, not Lyanna.[Rhaegar and Lyanna are not Jon's parents] [Parallel universe where everyone has a different story]The Mad King suspects that the Starks are plotting against him, so he sends his family members to visit Winterfell asking the Nordists to swear loyalty to the Targaryens again.Meanwhile, Jon Snow, Eddard Stark's bastard son, certainly didn't expect to be struck by the violet eyes of a charming prince.Jon's plan was to go to the Wall and join the Night Watchers, but everything will change when Rhaegar chooses the boy as his squire and one of the Stark girls has to marry Aegon.The Game of the Throne begins with a totally different story and, once again, plots will put everyone's future at risk.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native English speaker, I'm still practicing, so excuse any mistakes and tell me what you think. Thank you!

The leaden sky threatened an early rain in Winterfell. However, nobody cared about the condition of the clouds and the servants continued to perform their daily tasks.  
Under the afternoon greyness three boys, adolescents but not so far from the mature age, trained theirself with swords and bows. A little boy was waiting for his fearful turn, while, from the window of one of the towers, a girl watched them eager to join them.  
According to the canons of society a young Lady like her had to take care of women things. So Arya should have been concentrating and embroidering, but she was too rebellious and selvatic to worry about the petty female duties. She preferred to listen to cousin Robb dueling in the courtyard; or Theon snorting because he lost against Arya's half-brother, Jon Snow. The sound of the sharp blades that creaked. And finally Bran holding a bow and trying in vain to hit the target.  
"Arya" thundered Septa Mordane. The girl jumped, taken aback by the mighty voice of the Septa. "What would your mother Dacey and your aunt Catelyn say if they saw you so distracted?"  
"My mother always encourages me," Arya promptly replied. Her cousin Sansa, sitting next to her, raised her eyes to the sky.  
"Your mother," began the Septa, "is a woman who knows how to juggle duty, so to behave like a Lady, and pleasure, so to fight. Instead YOU don't know how to do it, you always think to the sword."  
Arya sighed disconsolately and resumed work, or at least pretended, when in fact her ear was focused on the noises produced in the courtyard.

 

Bran took a deep breath and raised his bow and arrow with his small arms. He was disappointed when the dart missed the target completely. He hadn't even really touched the center.  
His failure amused Theon Greyjoy who started laughing out loud, promptly scolded by Robb.  
Robb was the first son of Lord Brandon Stark and Lady Catelyn Tully, and so he was also the next Lord who would inherit Winterfell. She had only one sister, Sansa Stark, and after her Catelyn had remained barren.  
Both Sansa and Robb had not many characteristics of the wolves, in fact they clearly resembled the mother and the Tullys: auburn hair, blue eyes and, on Robb's part, also a robust body.  
Brandon's children had six cousins. On Catelyn's part they were linked to Robin Arryn, a homunculus always attached to the clothes of his mother Lysa. On the Brandon's part they had their uncles Eddard, Benjen and Lyanna Stark.  
Benjen had no children and was not even married because he was part of the Night Watchers, who protected Westeros on the Barrier. The Night Watchers had taken an oath, to serve their order, without taking a wife and without creating a family. Some criminals were forced to join the Crows; while other people, like Benjen Stark, went to the Barrier of their own will to serve the kingdom.  
The beautiful aunt Lyanna had moved to the Stormlands after celebrating her marriage to Robert Baratheon, the Lord Protector of that region. The two had had only one child, Gendry. Even him didn't look like the Starks, rather he was the portrait of his father and the Baratheons in general.  
Lyanna and Gendry returned to Winterfell each year to visit her brothers, and sometimes they were accompanied by Robert. When Lyanna arrived, as a good aunt, she brought gifts for each of her nephews, without exception. Gendry was greeted with great enthusiasm in the North. Visiting his cousins he was inevitably linked with Jon, Robb and Arya. With Arya he shared a lot of passions and arguments, they spent a lot of time together in the stables and they left every morning for a horseback ride. Bran often teased them, calling them a couple and, according to some rumors, Lyanna and Eddard were just thinking of promising them in marriage.  
Lord Eddard Stark was an honorable man and renowned in the Seven Kingdoms for always having been like that. In fact he would never have forced his daughter to marry, but he preferred to leave Arya to Gendry rather than to any other boy from Westeros. She deserved someone who accept every little facet of her soul, including flaws.  
Arya was born of a planned marriage between House Stark and House Mormont. The Bear Island housed Winterfell's most loyal allies and the relationship between Dacey and Eddard had only sealed an alliance as old as time.  
Dacey Mormont was a beautiful woman compared to the canons to which the coarse members of the House Mormont were accustomed, and everyone wondered how Lady Maege had give birth to a such beauty. Dacey was young, tall and slender, with black and rebellious hair, with dark eyes. At first the feeling between her and Ned was not definable "love" and Dacey was much younger than him, but there had always been mutual respect between the two. Instead, with the passing of the years, she had fallen in love with him, but still could not tell if he was able to reciprocate. Two other children were born from their relationship, namely Bran and Rickon. Bran had just turned twelve years, while Rickon was still a child attached to his mother.  
However Dacey knew that Eddard's first true love had been able to steal his heart and keep him close after years. The name of Ned first love was Ashara Dayne, that beautiful and unattainable lady of Dorne. Dacey had never met Ashara before, but she could imagine from the stories of the others what kind of woman she was. She could not help but hate this Dayne, this sensual and pale figure constantly present in their lives and in Ned's memory. A figure so perfect that Dacey could not equate.  
She imagined Ashara every day, everywhere and in every corner. She saw her in the eyes of Jon Snow, the bastard son Eddard had had with Ashara.  
Obviously this had happened about two years before Dacey and the Lord were married, so Dacey was not angry with her husband or with the boy, who had no faults. However it was not easy to have Jon under his roof and always live with the thought that, when Ned looked his son's features, he saw those of the beautiful Dornish woman.  
Dacey was a strong and strong-willed warrior who fought with sword and spiked mace. Unfortunately all those abilities became ephemeral if she thought of his husband, and too often she feared she could not get inside his heart as much as Ned had entered inside her. Eddard Stark had literally taken over his soul, making her a different woman, a more fragile and less stubborn woman.  
However, as Dacey stared at Jon, she could not help but feel tenderness for the boy, forced to carry the name Snow as too heavy a bag.  
Jon's parents had never married because House Dayne and King Aerys the Mad, had decided in that way. So Ashara had left Jon to his father, before allowing herself to what is her actual husband, Ser Baelor Hightower, nephew of Gerold of the Royal Guard.  
That morning Dacey watched his little son Bran as he tried in vain to hit the target and he regretted not succeeding. In fact the boy had taken almost nothing from Lady Mormont, only some facial features. Who looked more like Dacey was Arya, rebellious and savage like her mother and a pride for the Mormonts. While aesthetically, Arya remembered Lyanna and the Starks more. Like his sister, Jon also boasted the traits of the great lords of the North, traits that his cousin Robb had not inherited.  
Just in that moment Jon was helping Bran to take care of the bow and arrow, while the older cousin Robb gave some advices. Once again Bran missed his shot and this time he sent the arrow in a completely different direction. Theon laughed and, this time, he ended up infecting Robb and Jon as well.  
"Which of you was a very good shooter when you were only twelve?" Asked Eddard, behind his wife. Dacey smiled when the boys stopped laughing and Bran looked up at his parents.  
His mother winked at him and insisted. "Come on Bran, try again."  
The boy got in position to try again, when an arrow hit the right target in the middle. Everyone turned stupidly towards Arya, who had shot that arrow, and her parents smiled proudly. The girl had failed to sit and embroider with her cousin Sansa, but had preferred to join her brothers and her cousin. She never denied what she is. Meanwhile Bran had chased his sister and the others had started laughing again, enjoying the scene.  
"Our best warrior," Brandon observed, reaching his brother and his sister-in-law on the parapet.  
His wife Catelyn was with him as always. Eddard greeted the Lord of Winterfell with a nod of his head. "Brother come with me, I need to talk to you."  
The men walked away, leaving Dacey and Catelyn alone. The two women of the family had learned to live together, they had almost become friends in those long years, but they were not always in agreement. Like Sansa and Arya, they were two extremely different women: Dacey was a thoroughbred Nordic and showed it in her attitudes, while Catelyn still looked like a Lady of the South. They had grown up in different ways and, consequently, had different ideologies. For example, Cat found it inappropriate for Dacey to allow her daughter to train with the males of the family, instead of turning her into a real Lady.  
"I don't know how you can allow that bastard to do this things," Catelyn muttered. Only then Dacey noticed that Jon had relieved Arya and this was the kind of behavior that Cat condemned. "He could hurt your children."  
"Arya can't get hurt because she is very strong, she is a wolf," Dacey objected. "Jon won't be our son, but he's still of Ned and then he has no faults. Besides, I would never do anything that would displease my husband."  
Catelyn disagreed, but did not reply. She remains by Lady Mormont and they together watched the boys as they finished training.

 

Brandon took his brother into his rooms, without being accompanied by anyone, except Master Luwin. Ned knew the major very well and knew what that look meant: trouble ahead. This time it seemed serious. He followed him silently through the cold corridors, until they entered the fire-heated room in the fireplace and Master Luwin closed the door behind him.  
Brandon immediately started talking. "We start from the simplest thing. They've spotted a Night Watchers deserter to execute but I can't handle it, so I send you and the boys."  
"When you talk about kids you're referring to your son Robb and Jon and Theon, right?"  
"No, I'm also referring to Bran. Your son is twelve, it's about time you learn to become a man."  
Eddard did not reply. He knew that when Brandon start with an idea it was almost impossible to make him change his mind.  
"So far there is nothing scandalous. Can I know why you are so misterious?"  
Brandon looked at Master Luwin and sighed, before returning with his eyes to his brother. "I have to manage the preparations."  
"Preparations for whar?" Asked Ned, almost irritated by the other's mysteriousness.  
"The Targaryens will come to visit us," Brandon proclaimed with a severe frown. That confession left Ned surprised. The Targaryens were the royals, the nobles of Valyrian origin and those who reigned over all seven kingdoms. He couldn't understand what they wanted from them, until Brandon explained himself better. "Don't tell it to anybody, but I think Aerys the Mad King suspects of us. He does not trust the North, he is paranoid."  
"In the past he had even convinced himself that your father wanted the Throne," said Master Luwin. "Indeed the good Lord Rickard wasn't prudent when he organized simultaneously his sons' marriages with Tully, Baratheon and Mormont Houses."  
After a long moment of silence, Ned thought of his children in the same room as Aerys Targaryen. A shiver ran through his body from top to bottom. "Will the Mad King come here?"  
"No, but he will send his son Rhaegar and the rest of the family," replied the Lord of Winterfell. "Rhaegar is the crown prince and he is not as crazy as his father, on the contrary I have only heard well of him. This is why I want to organize a big celebration and control from myself that everything will be perfect. One day Rhaegar will become King and he will remember our warm welcome, instead of suspecting of us as his father does."  
"There is something that worries you though, or you wouldn't have called me in private."  
Brandon sighed again. He and his brother were character opposites, but they understood each other like no other. "The prince will not have bad intentions, but his father will be send him to check on us. The paranoid is Aerys of course, but I wouldn't want to arouse suspicion also in the others. We will be under the eyes of the Court and we must behave in a normal and disinterested manner."  
"Quiet brother, you can always count on me."  
The two Starks slapped affectionally on the back of the head and left the room to announce others the news of the royal visit to Winterfell.

 

Much further south, precisely in the capital, Prince Rhaegar Targaryen had been interrupted while playing a ballad for guests at court. Aerys had requested the presence of his son in his rooms and everyone knew that the King hated waiting. He would not hurt Rhaegar and not just because Rhaegar had never given him a reason for doing that, but also because he was his heir. Aerys was too keen to the continuity of its dynasty. For him it was almost a scandal that his son had married a Martell and that a baby girl who looked like a Dornish had been born from their union.  
When Rhaegar rode on horseback to the capital to present Rhaenys to his parents, Rhaella was thrilled while the King complained about the Dornish stench. His comment was promptly ignored by both his wife and Rhaegar, who was proud of Papa's little girl.  
Then another child arrived who had been called Aegon as the Conqueror, and who looked like a real Targaryen. He can be the King after Rhaegar so his Targaryen aspect reassured Aerys.  
After years of marriage Elia had died due to a bad illness and Rhaegar had not remarried, simply because she already had two children and did not feel the need to find another woman after Elia. The death of Elia had convinced her brother Oberyn to go to the capital instead. Then Rhaegar had convinced his father to name Oberyn, Master of Laws in the Small Council.  
Rhaegar was going precisely to the Council meeting. Beside him walked his best friend, Ser Arthur Dayne.  
Once in the Hall he found himself in front of his father and the rest of the Masters. There were the Hand of the King Stannis Baratheon, the Lord Commander Ser Barristan Selmy, the Grand Master Pycelle, the Master of Whispers Varys, that of Ships Lord Mace Tyrell, that of the Coins Petyr Baelish and finally Oberyn.  
"Father, did you want to see me?"  
"I have a request for you," Aerys announced, swinging a feather back and forth impatiently. The King's hair was not combed and, as always, fell back mussed to his shoulders. The purple and lively eyes, surrounded by heavy dark circles, made everyone think of anything but a healthy person. "As you well know the North does not let me rest peacefully. This is because it is an irrepressible people, wild and scattered along a vast area. So I got an idea. I will now order Pycelle to write a letter. I think the Starks should be closely monitored. It is necessary for someone to go and remind them that their ancestors swore allegiance to the Targaryens, I want them to bow to us again, to confirm themselves allies of the Crown."  
Rhaegar didn't know what to say anymore. Unlike his father, he had never suspected the Starks. It was stupid or crazy to think that that men wanted the Throne, when they were simple and happy people of live in the North, the place to which they belonged. Instead it would have been idiotic to go and provoke them. Only that the prince could not say it out loud before the King of Seven Kingdoms.  
"So are we going to Winterfell?"  
"I'm not going to lift my ass from the damned Throne," snapped the King, spitting saliva to the right and left. His language raised many eyes of those present. Rhaegar knew very well that many in the capital struggled to bear his father and he could only pretend like them. "You will go to Winterfell and you will bring your sister, your mother and your children with you."  
All but not Viserys. The prince was not stupid and immediately understood that the King feared an ambush by the Nordists, a fight that could have killed the crown prince. So he wanted to keep close Viserys to preserve at least one heir.  
However Rhaegar hadn't problem with that request because he was not afraid of the Starks and did not fear an attack. This was not because he was naive; he was just smart and certainly didn't share the paranoid inventions of Aerys. In reality Rhaegar was much loved by the knights as well as by the Masters, but also by the common people. In fact Aerys cared for him as his heir but, at the same time, he feared him as a political adversary.  
"I will do as you wish, but I do not understand the purpose of this journey. Should I ask to the Starks to swear allegiance to our banners?"  
"You will have to ask him to swear allegiance to you, their future King" intervened Varys with a smug expression. It always seemed that the Master of Whispers had something in mind. "Actually it was my idea, everything to calm our beloved sovereign." The pronunciation of "beloved" sounded so little credible that the prince tried to hold back a smile.  
The King grunted. "Leave as soon as possible. Here we will survive also without you singing or going around giving alms. Maybe those noble pigs will go away, they certainly don't have the courage to come and ask me for benefits. Besides not granting them money, contrary to you, I would send them to the pillory."  
Rhaegar held back a sigh of despair: his father was the perfect ruler to antagonize all the Lords of the Seven Kingdoms. Sometimes he wondered how he hadn't totally gone crazy totally triggering a tragedy, or how a revolt hadn't started yet.  
"There's more?"  
"Two things. First of all a wedding. Your son will marry a Stark girl."  
"Didn't you care about preserving the Targaryen features? I thought you wanted Dany married to Aegon."  
"He can marry both, obviously Daenerys first, so that their son could become Aegon's successor."  
Rhaegar twisted his nose. His father's plan was perfectly feasible, except for a small and important detail. "The Starks will never accept that their little girl gets involved in a polygamy relationship."  
"Do you think I didn't think about it?" Asked the King with an offended frown. "The Starks will know nothing about these projects. Then when they have promised one of the girls to Aegon it will be impossible to go back."  
And then? He wanted to ask. Would the Starks not be offended? Would that secret decision not cause a crack between them? Rhaegar found the Aerys plan absurd: what was the point of seeking peace with the Starks through a marriage, if that same marriage would have generated tensions? It was like doing something, without actually doing anything.  
"Your father's plan is perfect," said First Knight, Stannis Baratheon. The prince didn't listen him and, when he turned to Arthur Dayne, he realized that his best friend had the same doubts. Surely, even Ser Barristan will have disagreed with that nonsense, but he could not express himself against the King. Then Rhaegar met the eyes of Oberyn, who seemed almost amused by the situation. The prince sighed and shook his head: he would have preferred not to know what was going through his friend's twisted mind.  
"The other thing you had to tell me?" the prince asked again, curiously. He wanted to find out what was going on in Aerys' mind: that was even more intricate and ambiguous than Oberyn's head.  
"You must choose a new squire, and I hope you will choose someone close to the Starks" the King announced.  
"I already have a squire, his name is Eddison," said the prince. He didn't understand where his father wanted to go.  
"The boy will be appointed squire of Ser Arthur Dayne. The previous one by Arthur, Samwell Tarly, is an incapable. I degraded it to cupbearer. You, therefore, will choose another. The speech is closed" concluded the sovereign of the Seven Kingdoms, before dissolving the Council and retiring to his rooms.  
"Can you explain to me what you have to laugh about? Asked Rhaegar to Oberyn, when the latter approached him, all grinning.  
"Listening to your father's delirium is like watching a naked drunk who try to balance himself on a low wall ... with his eyes closed," the Dornish prince joked, making Rhaegar smile too.  
"Try to be careful, I wanted you here because I think you are smart, but I can't protect you from my father for long."  
Oberyn bit his lip and winked at him. "I am touched by your concern for me, my beautiful prince with shining armor. Ser Arthur rolled his eyes, but held a chuckle. Oberyn smiled. "I'll listen to you and from today onwards I will mock your father in silence," added Oberyn with a grin that promised nothing good.  
Finally Rhaegar left the Council with Ser Barristan Selmy behind him. The knight had always been like a father, a real father to him, so the Prince of Seven Kingdoms trusted Barristan blindly.  
"Do you know what my father has in mind?"  
"Believe me, my prince, if I knew what is raning in your father's head I would be less anxious," he said with a ironic smile.  
The prince knew that Barristan loved him and therefore tried to keep him calm. However, the tense face of the knight did not promise anything good.  
While the two left the Red Keep, headed for the citadel of the capital, they met Cersei Lannister. The prince looked at her briefly and greeted her with a courteous nod, while Cersei smiled back at him.  
The woman had married Stannis Baratheon and therefore lived in the capital, but everyone knew that she had always aimed at Rhaegar Targaryen. He had pointed the prince because he wanted to become Queen one day, because he was the daughter of Tywin Lannister, a man as rich as he was unprejudiced. The fact is that, although he had married Stannis and had four children with him, Cersei seemed not to have given up yet.


	2. Targaryen arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the Targaryens arrived, ready to confront the Starks.  
> There will also be a couple of interesting meetings.  
> Meanwhile, we discover the relationship between Ned and his wife, and Arya and his mother.

Winterfell was agitated because of the preparations. Lady Catelyn made sure that everything was perfect for every single guest. The princesses Rhaenys and Daenerys would sleep together in a spacious room suitable for them.  
In Aegon's room, in front of the princesses' room, Catelyn had made sure to leave an empty wall where the prince could fix his weapons.  
Rhaella's room was not very far from those of her children and grandchildren, but her room was in a corner, so as to be one of the most confidential that she left to the Queen of privacy.  
Rhaegar's room was the largest and it was not far from the Starks rooms, so that if the crown prince needed anything they would be available. Obviously Brandon had made us put a desk, some candles and some of the best books because Rhaegar loved reading.  
Lady Catelyn and Lady Dacey had taken care of the party that would take place, decorating the main hall and ordering the wine. The choice of food was entrusted solely to Cat, who knew the eating habits of the South.  
Brandon, on the other hand, was busy organizing a hunting tournament in which Aegon and his father would also participate. Ned had given orders for the arrangement of the courtyard; he had restricted the area reserved for weapons and fighting, and he had also organized an area in which to engage in games.  
In reality it was up to the Lady of Winterfell to manage the whole castle, but Brandon had preferred to entrust the courtyard to his brother's decision.  
Just as Ned instructed his men to move a series of lances to the other side of the dirt road, he saw Dacey hastily walk across the courtyard and exit the gates. He realized that something had unnerved his wife and, without needing to ask where she was going, immediately reached Winterfell's Weirwood. Obviously Dacey was there, sitting on a heart tree with arms crossed and pouting. Ned barely held back a laugh because of his wife's funny face. Dacey finally noticed his presence.  
"Do you find me funny?"  
"Your face is fun right now."  
"I'm glad at least you're in a good mood," Dacey muttered. Ned smiled again and sat next to her, without saying a word. He still remembered their wedding day. Dacey was the same age as Arya and about five years younger than him. She was proud and brave in the eyes of those present and had reached Eddard under the heart tree. There were rumors about her, about Maege Mormont's daughter fighting and hunting like a man. However, on their wedding day, to Ned's eyes she seemed more feminine than many other bridesmaids.  
He had seen her afraid only once. Not when Arya was born, when Maester Luwin worried because the birth was not going as planned. No, in that time Dacey was sixteen but she was happy and eager to see his first child. At the sight of a female she burst into tears of joy and hug the baby. The servants had taken so long to convince Dacey to leave Arya.  
The first and only time he had seen Dacey actually scared was on their wedding night. She was just a little girl then, and Ned was almost afraid to take wrong steps with such a young wife, but they done each other's courage. That was their relationship; support and give strength to the other.  
Then Arya was born who had taken so much from her mother but also from Lyanna Stark, now Baratheon.  
"I've known you for fifteen years now. You argued with Catelyn, didn't you? "  
His wife didn't answer and pretended to be fine for a long time before letting go a confession. "I'm sorry," she sighed, disconsolate. "I'm tired of being told how I should raise my daughter, how I should treat Jon and now even how I should grow Bran and Rickon."  
Ned took his wife's face and tried to make her understand his thoughts. "Don't listen to Catelyn, Arya has a good education because she knows the respect. This is what matters. When the time comes to grow and become a Lady, it will do as you did, because she is your daughter. Jon is part of this family and Cat can't influence you on him. Bran and Rickon, you pulled them up in the right way." Those words reassured his wife, who let out a smile. "Dacey you are a good woman and a good mother, I could not have chosen a better one for my children."  
Dacey could not restrain himself and kissed her husband with impetus, who at first remained motionless but immediately responded with the same amount of transport. When they separated, they smiled.  
"How will I do when Arya gets married? I can't lose her."  
"You ask it to the wrong person."

 

Sansa and Arya were in their own room and, while Sansa finished her embroidery work, Arya trained with Ago, a sword donated by Jon. Arya and her half brother had a very special relationship. First of all because Arya didn't treat him like a bastard, but simply like her brother. Then because Jon supported her every passion, without criticizing or remembering that she had to behave like a Lady.  
"Do you have to train here? At this rate you will hit my eye, ”her cousin protested, leaving the embroidery aside.  
Arya stopped and turned to look at Sansa. In fact, she had never been so busy like now, while this time she had embroidered Targaryen emblem on two gloves. "What do you do with those?"  
"I'll give them to Princess Rhaenys," Sansa announced proudly.  
"Why?"  
"I want to become her friend because she is beautiful, and also because I hope to get even closer to her brother."  
The cousin immediately understood where she wanted to go. By now she knew Sansa too well. "You don't want to marry the prince, true?"  
"Sooner or later both should get married with someone Arya. I will marry the prince and one day I will become Regina. You will marry Gendry and become Lady of Storm's End. "  
"I don't want to marry a man, much less my cousin," Arya snapped, irritated by Sansa's belief when she talk about her plans. She hated planning instead. She knew well that his father and aunt Lyanna had already planned her marriage with Gendry for years and that their four parents had made a promise. By now it was only necessary to establish a date. However, she always hoped that something would change.  
"Remember he saw you naked when we were little," Sansa added with an amused laugh.  
Arya tried to respond to the provocation with sarcasm "Blessed is he, no man will have this luck again."  
"Or we can say that he has anticipated himself for the future."  
By now Eddard Stark's daughter was irritated. "You can continue to embroider as much as you want and maybe with this you will conquer Rhaenys, but it will not be enough for you to get noticed by the prince" she snorted.  
"Well, he won't notice you either," Sansa replied, irritated in turn.  
"Well, I don't really care."  
"You're a liar" her cousin protested. "Aegon is a prince in marriage age, any Lady would like to be noticed by him. You would like it too. "  
"That's not true, I don't care," shouted Arya red-faced, before running out of the room. Escaping from her cousin she went to end up on Lady Catelyn. "Excuse aunt," she muttered with downcast eyes and then started running again.  
Walking away she heard her aunt snort and grumble. "I told her mother ..."  
Arya left the castle and then the gates, going under the heart tree, where her parents usually went when they wanted to have a moment of peace. In fact, right there she found her mother, sitting and thinking. Without turning around, Dacey knew she had been joined by her eldest daughter.  
"Come and sit here with me," she said in a whisper. Arya obeyed and, after a long minute of silence, mother and daughter looked at each other and asked a question in chorus.  
"Did you quarrel with Aunt Cat?" "Did you fight with your cousin?"  
Both rolled their eyes and burst out laughing.  
"We have different characters but we must always remember what your father says."  
"The lone wolf dies while the pack survives," Arya repeated on memory. She knew Ned's teachings well.  
"We are a family," Dacey added, stroking her hair gently. Arya let herself be warmed by the warmth of that caress and did not reply, until she understood the reason for what had happened.  
"Was the aunt mad at you because of me?"  
"It doesn't matter, you're perfect as you are," her mother cut short.  
"Actually you, my father and Jon are the only ones who think I'm perfect as I am."  
"Gendry too" Dacey replied promptly, but Arya's mouth twisted.  
"Yes, of course, until we get married and he will expect me to become a Lady. He's just like his father." Dacey didn't know what to answer; Ned hadn't demanded anything from her, she had adapted herself for love. Not all men were like Eddard though. "Do we have to get married by force?"  
Dacey smiled. "I knew you weren't convinced."  
"How can I convince myself? How did you convince yourself? "  
"I convinced myself when I met your father. Your grandfather invited me to the hunt that was held in Winterfell and I gladly accepted. I remember we were both trying to grab a bow and I felt his touch over mine. He was gentle with me, he wasn't interested that I'm being the kind of woman who hunted better than his brother. "  
"In fact, you're even better than my father, and probably than my grandfather."  
"Let's not let the males hear us." Mother and daughter giggled softly.  
"I wish I was as good as you, mother. I wish I could be a knight and a lady together, but I just can't do it," Arya admitted, suddenly becoming sad.  
Her mother sought the right advice, something that could serve her daughter. "It's not easy and time-consuming, but having someone who appreciates you can help." She wanted to say or do more, but in reality her daughter had to find her own path.  
"Is Gendry really that person?"  
Dacey sighed. "Maybe yes maybe no. I know you don't want to get married, but believe me Arya there are horrible men in this world and Gendry is the lesser evil. Well, why did you fight with Sansa? "  
"She wants to marry the prince and dares to insinuate that it would even like me," she muttered irritated.  
Dacey couldn't stop a laugh. "So you got mad at your cousin simply because she insinuated that you might be interested in a handsome prince with purple eyes? It would really be an obscene thing, "he observed with irony. Arya blushed. "We have to come back home, or they'll think we've been kidnapped."

 

Jon was training in the stables of Winterfell, precisely with a sword and a mannequin. Hitting and hitting the target, it was his way to let off steam. Let's say that he tried to keep his distance from Lady Catelyn and from the preparations; I didn't want to be out of tune with the rest of the furnishings and to trigger a negative reaction in the Lady of Winterfell. He always tried to go unnoticed, as if his only breathing was a symptom of annoyance. That was why he had chosen to go to the Barrier. There he hoped he would feel better, welcomed among sworn brothers. Above all there were no differences between the Guardians, because they were all equal to one another. Instead he did not feel at ease among the Lords and the Ladies. He felt he could not prove his worth without being subjected to prejudice.  
"What do you say? Is he still alive? "  
Jon turned to the owner of that voic ewith a smile. "Uncle Benjen," he said, embracing his father's brother. Benjen Stark was a man of the Night Watchers and Jon really loved him. He would join the brothers at the Barrier the next day, along with him.  
"I've never seen so much excitement here," Benjen observed.  
"Did you go to the yard?"  
"I never even saw the tidy yard," he agreed with a laugh and Jon laughed with him. "At first I thought it was an exaggeration. Then I remembered that the next Targaryen who will govern the Seven Kingdoms is coming and I have to admit that Cat did a wonderful job. "  
"I believed that the North was not so much tied to the Crown, if not by some duties."  
"Torrhen Stark bowed to Aegon Targaryen three hundred years ago and in these three hundred years we Stark have served the Targaryens. However, as you well understood, we are two very distinct realities. "  
"Then why do they come to Winterfell?" Jon asked slyly.  
Benjen smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "You're a smart boy, but I have to admit I don't know anything about it. If you want to understand, you should ask your father. "  
Jon twisted his nose. Ned Stark wouldn't tell him anything at all. "It doesn't matter who gets to Winterfell. I'll be leaving with you soon and I'll join the Night Watchers, "he stated firmly.  
"Oh Jon you should think better of it, you're so young."  
"I'm ready," Jon said, "I want to make a career out of the Guardians and become a ranger like you."  
Benjen sighed but didn't reply. What could he had answer? That Jon would have risk to miss many others opportunities joining the Barrier? Unfortunately Jon was a Snow, he had always been treated like a bastard and he had very little reason to believe that one day it would be better. "I'm going inside to find your father and Uncle Brandon, see you later."  
When Benjen was gone, Jon hit the dummy again. The visit of the royals had nothing to offer to a bastard like him. Lady Catelyn would probably also have prevented him from participating in the festivities.

The following morning Jon joined his sister in the girls' room. Along with the Starks there was also Jeyne Poole.  
"Arya your mother sends me to tell you that she convinced Uncle Brandon to let you participate in the hunt with them."  
Arya jumped up with joy and ran to Jon. The two hugged and laughed together, under the indignant eyes of Sansa and Jeyne. Then Arya let go of Jon and walked away to look him in the eye. "Why do you say 'they'? Will you not come with us? "  
Jon turned a brief glance at Sansa, before veiling the problem. "Your mother said she'll try to take care of it."  
"She'll surely be trying to convince Aunt Cat," Arya said shortly. Jon didn't need to hide the real problem; Lady Catelyn had already hinted that she wanted to keep the boy away from the Targaryens because "she feared offending the royals by subjecting them to the presence of a bastard." Arya really struggled to understand her aunt. "You'll see that we will make you come with us, my mother likes you."  
"Did they tell you when the Targaryens will arrive?" Sansa intervened coldly, turning to Jon.  
The boy nodded. "Your mother believes they will be here in the morning and she encourages you to prepare."  
Jeyne and Sansa gave an excited cry and started wandering around the room, discussing about clothes and hairstyles. Jon stared at them in shock. He didn't understand why they were so happy.  
"They say Prince Aegon is really handsome," Sansa screamed.  
"They also say that his father was one of the most beautiful and fascinating men that ever existed in the Seven Kingdoms" shouted Jeyne in response, all excited. Jon listened to that description, he wa doubtful. How much can be magnificent this Rhaegar Targaryen ?  
"I heard that he is still so beautiful," Sansa replied, "and that it does not show its thirty-six years."  
"Now you don't want to marry the father too, right?" Arya joked, and Jon broke into a loud laugh. Sansa and Jeyne, however, were too busy to listen to them and continued to inspect clothes on dresses.

Bran was on the walls of Winterfell when he saw the procession in the distance. The grandeur of the Targaryen court left him breathless. The armor of their soldiers was sparkling and a sumptuous carriage proceeded slowly on the road. Bran could also see a few platinum blond heads before running down the walls. When Dacey saw his son he snorted. "Bran! Your father and I clearly told you not to climb anymore. "  
"Mother," cried the child, "I saw the Targaryens. I'm practically here. "  
Dacey looked at Master Luwin. "Warn everyone," he ordered, and when the Master left, she turned to her son. "You come with me, we will postpone the discussion to another time."  
Bran smiled, hoping he had avoided a lecture, and followed his mother into the main courtyard.  
Brandon and Catelyn had already positioned themselves in the front row and next to them the sons Robb and Sansa. The redhead wore a dress sewn from her, while Robb stood between his sister and his mother, straight and proud. Eddard settled next to Sansa; Dacey and Arya to his right. Rickon among the parents, Bran to the right of Arya and finally Benjen Stark to close the group.  
In the second row instead there were Jon and Theon, both not considered full members of the family. More or less behind all the Stark men.  
Jon heard his father addressing Uncle Brandon. "Quiet, everything is going to be fine."  
He had never felt so much agitation in his life. At the same time the strange agitation was accompanied by feelings of excitement and curiosity born in the present people. By now he too was curious; he really wanted to see these great Targaryens but above all he wanted to meet this famous Rhaegar Targaryen.  
The sound of horse's hooves grew closer and closer, until it invaded the main gate and many knights with shining armor made their entrance. First of all, a dark-haired man entered the courtyard. He has a shaved beard and a proud look.  
"Is that Ser Arthur Dayne, Rhaegar Targaryen's best friend? The knight of the Sword of the Dawn? "Bran asked excited to his mother. Arya sighed and beckoned him to shut up. In reality, she too was thrilled to find herself in front of a great knight like Arthur Dayne. Immediately after him two other great knights entered, Ser Oswell Whent and Ser Jaime Lannister. Again Bran could not hold back. "That's Tywin Lannister's eldest son." This time Arya nudged him.  
A carriage stopped in the main open space and a beautiful adult woman, with very long silver hair and heavy dark circles that circle two incredible violet eyes.  
Sansa and Arya held their breath; Rhaella Targaryen, wife of Aerys and queen of the Seven Kingdoms. Even Dacey and Cat remained amazed by his figure.  
While other riders entered the courtyard, two girls came down from the carriage. One had to be Daenerys, very similar to his mother, even though it shone with a fresher and younger beauty. He had the typical Targaryen traits, which could not be said of the second girl, who instead resembled the Dornians. Yet the latter exceeded Daenerys in importance. Of a more exotic beauty, it was Rhaenys Targaryen, first daughter of Rhaegar Targaryen and Elia Martell.  
Sansa immediately focused on Rhaenys, who returned his gaze with a warm smile. Sansa, who had not expected much from the princess, smiled back. Arya meanwhile found herself meeting the violet eyes of Daenerys, who seemed strangely interested in her.  
Rhaella, however, remained a step behind her daughter and her niece. She didn't seem worried about the Starks like her husband, rather stared at the surrounding landscape with renewed curiosity.  
Before Arya could realize what was happening, a young boy with platinum blonde hair and sharp features crossed the gate on horseback and stopped near his family.  
Aegon Targaryen had the typical appearance of his ancient ancestors and Sansa was struck by her beauty. The prince stared at all the Starks, one by one, and dwelt above all on the two girls. When he looked at Arya Stark he remains puzzled in front of the hard and indifferent facade that the girl exhibited against him. At first he felt annoyed, but soon after a frenzy moved in his bowels. That hermetic and wild wolf was resisting stubbornly in the presence of a prince, like a rock. As if she was trying to prove something to herself. Some soft locks escaped her hairstyle, giving her an even more cheeky look. The cold wind stirred the rebellious tufts of his hair and the big ice-colored eyes had a moment of hesitation. Finally they lowered themselves below those glowing Aegon's purple. Sansa was much prettier, but Aegon felt irresistibly fascinated by Arya.  
A few seconds later everything stopped, even the weather seemed to slow down, and every bit of attention moved to the gate. Brandon took a deep breath and they all turned to look at Prince Rhaegar, who was riding on a black horse. Jon's curiosity melted like snow under the sun. Suddenly he felt alone displaced and confused, because the stories of Sansa and Jeyne had not prepared him for that.  
The crown prince was indeed proud, charming and very beautiful. Not of a typical beauty, but of an unusual charm; Jon was so confused that he couldn't even decipher his thoughts. The prince seemed to be surrounded by an aura of charisma and power. It shone with its own light, appearing almost too much compared to everything else. In fact, everything else was suddenly dissapear to Jon's eyes.  
The platinum blond hair swayed gently on his shoulders as Rhaegar dismounted and approached the Starks. Jon felt his heart in his throat when the prince came within walking distance of him.  
He imitated the others when they knelt down, and when Rhaegar Targaryen waved his hand, they all stood up.  
Brandon stepped forward and smiled warmly. "Winterfell is yours, your grace. We are glad to have you here. "  
"I am happy to have come to visit you and I trust that soon we will learn to know each other better" exclaimed the prince in a calm and warm tone that made Jon's stomach clench.  
"I wish no more," replied the Lord of Winterfell. A brief silence fell between them, interrupted later by Brandon himself. "We have prepared activities and entertainment ..."  
Rhaegar's laughter sounded crystal clear and spontaneous inside the courtyard. "Come on, there's no need for so many formalities, I'm not the King" he joked "or rather, not yet."  
He and Brandon laughed together and the atmosphere grew lighter. Rhaegar was not one of those spoiled and arrogant princes, indeed he seemed a calm and easy-going man.  
"From now until you will govern these Kingdoms I will look the North for you, Highness."  
The prince gave a quiet nod that expressed gratitude and finally looked around. "I've always been curious about these places and I'm looking forward to getting to know Winterfell better," he said genuinely interested. "Now why don't you introduce me to your family?"  
Brandon nodded and started to list the names of those present. "These are my wife Catelyn and my children Robb and Sansa," he began. Sansa clenched her fists trying to contain herself, but failed when Rhaegar laid his eyes on her. In fact, Sansa turned red as a tomato, and Arya put her hand over her mouth to avoid laughing. Aegon, who had seen Sansa's reaction and Arya's gesture, couldn't hold back a chuckle. The grandmother admonished him with a stern look.  
Brandon, meanwhile, had moved on. "This is my honorable brother Eddard Stark," he announced in a proud tone. Ned bowed and the prince smiled to him. "Then his wife Dacey and their children Rickon, which is the youngest, Arya and Bran."  
"A numerous and spectacular Stark litter" exclaimed Rhaegar, giving a quick look to all the young people. Catelyn and Dacey proudly thanked him.  
"I am equally pleased to introduce you to my dear brother Benjen Stark, ranger of the Night Watchers."  
"The Night Watchers" exclaimed the prince. He looked almost admired as he looked at Benjen. "I read Barrier stories and wanted to thank you rangers for protecting us from the dangers of the night."  
Benjen, who until then had been the most skeptical about visiting the royals, bowed and sincerely thanked Prince Targaryen.  
Brandon thought that he had finished with presentations and thought of taking Rhaegar into the castle, but he was very wrong.  
Slowly, and without anyone being able to foresee such a thing, Rhaegar Targaryen's eyes wandered and lingered long on Jon. The boy felt pierced by the two purple pools, while the noble observed every little detail of him. He seemed almost interested, intent. Automatically Jon defined himself a fool for thinking that the crown prince might be interested in him, but then ...  
"Who is the handsome young man behind your brother?"  
Arya turned to her brother, Lady Catelyn held her breath and Jon's heart skipped a beat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses on Arya, Dacey and Ned. Then focus on Jon.  
> In the next one, instead, we will focus on Sansa.  
> Did you see the first episode of season 8?  
> However I hope you liked my new chapter. Bye!


	3. Interests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaegar and his son show some interest in two Starks and someone start to realize it. Meanwhile, Arya doesn't want what Sansa wants, and Jon just wants to join the Barrier.

Jon had expected everything from that day; he had imagined every scenario except the one where Rhaegar Targaryen noticed him. That had been unexpected.  
Then he remained silent, as still as an ice statue, and simply stared straight into Rhaegar's eyes. Until he couldn't do it anymore and he was forced to look at his feet, the ground, Arya, his father or whatever it was not the prince.  
The Lord of Winterfell was as astonished as Jon, he stared at his nephew, then moved on to Rhaegar and finally looked back at his nephew, as if he were a mythological three-headed being.  
Ned realized that his brother didn't know how to respond, so he hurried into the conversation. "Your Grace, he is ..."  
"He is Jon, my husband's son," intervened Dacey, tense as a violin string. He didn't want Ned to feel compelled to point out that Jon was a bastard, thus risking offending the boy in front of the prince.  
"The boy is the bastard of Ashara Dayne," said Catelyn, making Jon blush, "and his name is Snow because he was born here, when my brother-in-law and Ashara weren't married yet."  
Ashara had been promised to Baelor Hightower, a marriage organized by Aerys the Mad King, and so she had not been able to marry Ned, but had nevertheless given birth in Winterfell.  
The virginity of a bride was a precious gift and the King had paid Baelor for the Lord to accept Ashara as his wife anyway; at the time Aerys had not allowed the marriage between Ashara and Ned to prevent the North from binding to Dorne. It was well known.  
The fact is, as soon as Catelyn labeled Jon as a 'bastard', Arya and Dacey turned to her, not bothering to look furious. Dacey felt offended by the appointment of Ashara in a similar context, while Arya became angry about trying to humiliate Jon.  
However Rhaegar did not blink, he did not even pay attention to Catelyn. "Nice to meet you too, Jon," he exclaimed gracefully. Once again Lady Catelyn was stunned and simply fell silent. Ser Arthur Dayne, now behind the prince, rolled his eyes and smiled extremely amused.  
Jon, on the other hand, stammered disoriented and tried to recover from the shock. "My pleasure, your Grace," he said with a respectful bow.  
It was Brandon who ended the conversation. "If Your Grace dismisses the boys, Robb and Jon can show Prince Aegon his lodging. Arya and Sansa instead could take care of the princesses. "  
Rhaegar nodded and Jon almost breathed a sigh of relief when he could get away from those magnetic purple eyes. He and Robb led Aegon around the castle and then into his rooms.  
"We hope they will be to your liking, Highness," Robb exclaimed.  
"I am, even though I have rested enough tonight. Today I would like to train a little with you. "  
Jon and Robb looked at each other. Fighting with the prince? They risked hurting him but, at the same time, they couldn't say no.  
"Fight with the sword?" Asked Jon.  
"No actually, that's my father. I prefer spear and crossbow as weapons. My sister trains with the sword. Theoretically a princess should not fight, but she was spoiled by our father. "  
Jon imagined Rhaegar while teaching his daughter to fight and he smiled. Soon after he called himself a fool; he didn't have to think of the crown prince. First of all for who he was, and then because Rhaegar's children were Jon's age peers. Without mentioning the fact that Rhaegar was a MAN. Since when did Jon feel attracted to men?  
I'm not attracted, he thought, I'm just confused because of his attentions to me.  
"The daughters and fathers," sighed Robb with fake drama expression. "I know because of my sister Sansa, our father doesn't want to hear reasons when it's about her."  
"My father holds Arya on a pedestal," Jon added, "Lady Dacey also. Maybe also me. Let's say I have a weakness for my sister. "  
Aegon paused to reflect. "Your sister seems ..."  
"A wild one," Jon concluded. This time both the Starks and Aegon burst out laughing.  
"This is not what I was thinking about, but the term is adequate," the prince noted.  
"Instead you have to know that my sister Sansa is intrested in you," Robb said.  
Aegon seemed really sorry. "With all due respect, Robb, but I prefer Arya." Noticing Jon's dismayed face, he hastened to point out. "I wouldn't want to offend you Jon, since you care a lot about your sister."  
"No your Highness, you have not offended me but ..."  
"Call me Aegon."  
"Sure Aegon, but actually you have to know that my sister Arya is betrothed to our cousin Gendry Baratheon," Jon admitted.  
"I understand, I will discuss it with my father." Which actually meant "I want Arya without if and without, but my father will think of these little quisquiglie." In reality, between Aegon and Rhaenys the male was undoubtedly the spoiled and stubborn one. "Anyway, I wanted to tell you that I met your mother," he replied, hoping that the news could make Jon happy.  
"Really?"  
"Of course, if you come to the capital I will introduce you to her."  
"I would like it," Ned Stark's son admitted, "unfortunately I decided to join the Guardians of the Night."  
The prince gasped. "You are so young! What are you going to do at the Barrier? "  
"I'm looking for a place to be treated as equals" he said shortly.  
Aegon felt touched by that sentence. In the capital the bastards were bastards, but they were treated differently than in the northern regions. He couldn't imagine how Jon had grown up. He had certainly never been treated as a peer by the others, so he try desperately to leave.  
Robb, who was sad like the others, tried to change the subject. "Let's go fight. Do you think you can deal with a spear, Aegon? "  
"Don't challenge me Robb," the prince replied with a playful air. The three laughed and joined Theon in the courtyard. In a short time they had already become friends.

 

Meanwhile Sansa was driving Rhaenys to her room, chatting amiably with her.  
"You have wonderful hair. Height."  
"Even yours are very beautiful," agreed Rhaenys. "My mother would have found them adorable."  
"I woould enjoyed to meet her. You two were you very close? "  
"We were bond enough, but she was more close to my brother. I have always been side by side with our father.   
When he left Dragonstone for one mission or another, I tried to climb his horse and go with him. I still remember my mother dragging me inside." The two girls giggled together and took each other's arms.  
"Don't you live in Dragonstone anymore?" Sansa asked.  
"No, the councilors convinced my grandfather to take us back to the capital. Aerys is in a state ... "Rhaenys began, before pausing. She seemed to have stopped before saying a secret thing. He cleared his throat and spoke again. "Well let's say he's not well and soon my father will have to become King."  
"It must be really exciting for you and Aegon, the thought of your father becoming King of the Seven Kingdoms" exclaimed Sansa. The princess nodded proudly. "Do you miss Dragonstone, your Highness?"  
"We have been leaving Dragonstoneone year ago, but when Aegon gets married he will live with his other half there."  
"I won't deny that I'd like to be that half," Sansa said dreamily, not bothering to maintain a sort of demeanor in front of the princess.  
Rhaenys looked at Sansa without saying a word, held back by displeasure. He had noticed that his brother had focused much more on Arya than on the redhead, but Sansa hadn't noticed and Rhaenys didn't even have the courage to let him notice. "There are so many fantastic men in the Seven Kingdoms, believe me you can find better than my brother" he threw down the speech as if it were a joke. She actually hoped that Sansa could change her mind about Aegon and focus on someone more interested in her.  
"What will you do when you get married?" Sansa changed topic.  
"My father has a big project in mind, he wants to rebuild Summerhall, but I believe I will leave that area to Viserys or Daenerys. I prefer to stay next to him. "  
"Why?"  
"He still has his friends, but with Aegon away and sick grandmother I would never leave my father without a family close to him," she admitted.  
"You're a wonderful daughter," said Sansa with eyes full of admiration for Rhaenys.  
The princess smiled, flattered. "Thanks Sansa."  
Further behind, Daenerys and Arya walked next to each other. Arya actually felt a little in awe; Daenerys was taller than her, she that certainly faded in comparison to the beauty Targaryen.  
It was Daenerys herself who broke the awkward silence that had been created.  
"Those two love each other," she said annoyed, pointing to Sansa and Rhaenys.  
"Yeah, they'll have something to talk about," Arya agreed.  
"For example?"  
"Aegon. If my cousin could, she will follow you to the Red Keep right now. "  
Daenerys smiled. "I think Aegon noticed only you, not her."  
"You're wrong." Arya stopped a second and swallowed, then started walking again.  
"Rarely," Daenerys replied with satisfaction. "Rather I don't know how your cousin will react when she realizes it."  
Arya thought of Sansa, who walked carefree ahead of her, and felt a little sorry. It was all Catelyn's fault. He had put strange ideas in her head since she was a child. Because of her mother, Sansa was preparing to find a man, not herself. Instead Dacey, contrary to Catelyn, had always trained her daughter to become a strong and independent woman.  
"It doesn't matter, I'll marry Gendry Baratheon," Arya said shortly.  
"If Aegon wants you he won't stop at a wedding vow," sighed Daenerys. "When you put something in your head it is impossible to change your mind."  
"He can't do anything," Arya replied, the tone higher than a few octaves.  
"He can beg his father."  
"And his father will listen to him?"  
"My brother Rhaegar is a great man and he will also become a great King, but since he lost Elia he always spoils his children. So yes, he could please Aegon again. "  
The Stark snorted and she ran a hand over his face. How did it end up in a similar situation? Why just her? "I wouldn't want to become a Lady, imagine a princess," she blurted disconsolately.  
Daenerys rolled his eyes and replied. "I wouldn't want to stay here and hear Rhaenys and Sansa squawking, but here I am and, as you can see, you can't get everything from life."  
At first Arya found the comment of bad taste; later he realized that Daenerys was simply joking and laughed with her. Arriving in front of the princesses' room, they were forced to separate and Arya and Sansa left, allowing the Targaryens to change and refresh themselves.

After the games and training sessions, Aegon greeted his grandmother, who was talking to Lady Catelyn and Lady Dacey, and went to her father's rooms. Meanwhile, the Crown Prince of the Seven Kingdoms had started a discussion with three of his closest friends.  
"There must be a solution," said Oswell Whent, to Rhaegar, "in short, your son cannot marry both Daenerys and a Stark girl. The Starks and the North would never accept a polygamous relationship. "  
"Not even the Creed will accept such a thing," Arthur added more calmly. While the former was more passionate and agitated, Ser Arthur Dayne always retained his composure. Rhaegar, introspective and silent as usual, reasoned.  
"Don't you think it's time to depose your father?" Oswell insisted, immediately silenced by Gerold Hightower. The major beckoned him not to be heard. That was a plan about Aerys deposition, but which they had never implemented due to lack of security.  
Finally the prince spoke. "It makes no sense to make such a reckless gesture, my father is sick and I think he will die soon."  
"The bad grass never dies," said Oswell.  
"Shut up" Gerold snapped again, before turning to Rhaegar. "Highness we only do what you order, but how will we solve this situation?"  
"If I had to choose a single wedding for my son it would be the one with a Stark, not the incest. Also because Aegon and Rhaenys were not born from incest and are still more dragons than Viserys. "Rhaegar's reasoning hadn't imperfections. He was sense as always. "I would suggest postponing and postponing the marriage between Daenerys and Aegon until the death of my father."  
"So let's postpone forever?" Asked Oswell, tombale.  
"Let me do it."  
"If you're not too busy thinking about anything else," said Arthur, disguising a mischievous smile. He was referring to something that others had missed.  
"What do you want to insinuate?" asked prince naively .  
"That you looked at a certain young man with too much interest."  
Rhaegar didn't know whether to laugh, or pretend indignation. "Nonsense" he snorted.  
"I didn't see you so interested since ... perhaps never, not even Elia attracted you so much" continued the knight, more and more amused by the indignant face of his friend. Theoretically, an ordinary man could not have talked so bravely to a prince, but Rhaegar was not the kind of prince who punished someone for a own whim. And then Ser Dayne was his best friend.  
"I'm not attracted to him," the prince replied.  
"But yes, we know you well."  
Oswell also relaxed and smiled with the others. "Friend you are not the type that hides a feeling. You are the type that sings and praises a feeling to the point of exhaustion, precisely our exhaustion. "  
"I am happy to know that my friends consider me so little honorable."  
"Little honorable? Absolutely not. Here no one comments on the fact that your interest is male. In short, we are used to Oberyn who organizes orgies with any living being. We miss having a goat brought into the bed and we could say that he tried everything. "  
The four companions burst out laughing good-naturedly.  
Then Gerold Hightower pointed out a small detail to his future King. "Don't take offense, your Heightness, but the boy has the same years as your children."  
Before the prince could reply, someone knocked on the door and, when it opened, revealed Aegon's platinum blonde hair.  
"Father, can we chat?"  
"Certainly dear," the crown prince exclaimed. No one moved from his position.  
"Alone," Aegon pointed out. The knights looked at each other and, after a nod from Rhaegar, disappeared, leaving father and son alone.  
"So what happens?" He asked when only the two of them were left.  
Aegon cleared his throat. "I'm interested in a Stark," he announced cautiously.  
"Good, great news."  
"The problem is that this is not Brandon Stark's daughter, but Eddard's daughter," Aegon continued. "She is already promised in marriage to Gendry Baratheon, the son of Robert Baratheon." He said it all in one breath and stood watching Rhaegar, wondering how he would react.  
"Are you kidding?" His father asked, his voice alarmed. The problems with the King were no longer enough, now we put ourselves his son too. Suddenly he had the ambition to dig the deepest hole that the Seven Kingdoms had ever crossed and to throw himself into it headlong.  
"Father I expected a different reaction from you."  
"Aegon tell me, what would you like with me?"  
"That you cancel that promise of marriage" Aegon whispered in a thread of a voice that Rhaegar almost didn't feel.  
The crown prince could not believe his ears. "What?"  
"I want to marry Arya Stark."  
Rhaegar puts his hand on his face. "Aegon, Aegon ... my boy, have you at least conversed with one of the two girls?" Aegon shook his head. "Don't you think you have to know both of them before putting your father in trouble, as if I weren't already in trouble by myself? Good heavens and you should also marry Daenerys. "  
"I don't want to marry Dany, it's my aunt."  
"Will you take care of communicating this good news to your grandfather?" He wanted to say no to his son, and it meant he would marry Sansa Stark without argument, but he couldn't. "You will talk to Sansa at the party, while at the hunt you'll talk with the smallest girl."  
"Arya will participate in the hunt? She's really my kind of woman. "  
"Woman? Aegon my dear, you still sleep together with the cover that made you your grandmother and talk about women. "  
"It will also be a short blanket, but it heats me a lot," the boy defended himself. "Father, have you ever experienced a sudden and inexplicable attraction? Try to understand me, I know you can. "  
Rhaegar sighed and thought of the gray eyes he had met in the yard that morning. When it happened he hadn't thought that Jon was a boy, or that he was practically a young boy. He had simply perceived an invisible thread that connected them and was lost among those curls. His best friend was right; he felt attracted to that boy.  
"Let's do it this way, you talk to Sansa tonight and to Arya tomorrow, then you tell me who you want to marry and I'll do what I can. The important thing is that you try to get to know both. Agree? "  
Aegon could not restrain himself from joy and jumped on his father.

After Aegon left, Robb and Theon disappeared into the stables and Jon was left alone to tidy up the yard. His thoughts began to wander; He thought of what Aegon had told him, that if he went south he would meet his mother. He had always wanted to know Ashara Dayne, of whom he had heard only stories and rumors. Surely Lady Dacey had always been kind to him, but she was not his mother.  
However, Jon could not go south because he had to join the Night Watchers and fight on the Wall. That was his purpose, while he strolled through the capital and would not have had many goals.  
In short, joining the Guardians was what he needed; he needed goals to help him feel alive, to feel an integral part of the world. Jon wanted to be someone.  
"Jon," an abrupt voice called from behind him. Lady Catelyn approached him, followed by Dacey. "I need you to help Desmond bring six barrels of beer from the cellars." Obviously there were Starks servants who could help Desmond, but the Lady of Winterfell liked to remind Jon of her role. That's why he couldn't wait to leave. Dacey meanwhile gave him an eloquent look. It meant "Obey to your aunt and maybe I can success to convince her to involved you in the hunt."  
"I'll go right away," Jon answered obediently, looking down.  
"See also to come back immediately, there are only a few hours left to celebrate."  
The boy took courage. "About the party ... I wanted to ask if you changed your mind and if you let me participate."  
Dacey sighed but still tried to help Jon. "Why not, Catelyn? The royals won't even notice. "  
"Exactly, the royals won't notice his absence, because he's a bastard."  
Jon stared at his aunt and Cat returned the look brutally; he was so annoyed. They stood looking at each other until they heard measured footsteps closer and closer.  
"Lady Catelyn" greeted a soft voice. "Lady Dacey ... Jon." The sweet way his name was uttered moved something in Jon's stomach. Prince Rhaegar had pronounced his name like a caress, something precious.  
"Your Grace," Catelyn shouted, taken aback. She and the other two bowed. "Do you need something? I had told all the servants to stay near your room. "  
"They are all extremely helpful, thank you" assured the prince with the utmost kindness. "I just wanted to take four steps to visit the castle."  
"If you want I can give you a guide," he hastened to declare Cat.  
Rhaegar seemed to think about it before turning to Jon. "Jon you would drive me?"  
The boy swallowed. He didn't know what to answer. Being his guide meant that they would be alone for a long time and this made Jon agitated. At the same time, it would have been nice to be alone with the prince. Maybe they could have known each other better ... "I'm sorry, Highness, Lady Catelyn has given me tasks I have to respect," he concluded, putting an end to his reveries.  
"Very judicious," agreed Rhaegar, partly disappointed but also understanding. "I suppose we'll see each other again at tonight's party."  
Immediately there was an exchange of embarrassed glances. Lady Catelyn had forbidden Jon to attend the party but could not risk going against the prince. "Yes, Jon will be sitting with my son Robb," Lady Cat said quickly, before Dacey or Jon could open their mouths. Dacey tried to look impassive but actually grinned internally. The prince had managed to put his sister-in-law in a corner and now Jon was suddenly invited to the party.  
"Well. Your husband and his men asked me, after the dances, to close with a melancholy song. "He turned to all three of them. "What song would you like to hear?"  
"There are so many melancholy songs that ..."  
Jon interrupted his aunt without thinking. "Sansa heard that you know a song about Jenny from Oldstone," he said, leaving Catelyn speechless. Jon felt cheeky in front of Rhaegar's piercing eyes, and blushed. The prince, on the other hand, seemed pleasantly surprised by the request.  
"The story of a tragic love, an excellent idea Jon. Would you like me to sing that? "  
Jon smiled. The crown prince was interested in his opinion, as if it really mattered. In reality it was the first one that seemed to matter.  
"Yes, your Highness, it would be great."  
Lady Catelyn was now dumbfounded by the situation; he didn't conceive all those attentions to a bastard. The prince smiled and disappeared, escorted by Master Luwin into the castle. When Catelyn and Dacey had also left, Arya came up unexpectedly behind Jon. The little Stark explicitly cleverly.  
"How long have you been eavesdropping?"  
"You didn't notice anything, did you?"  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
"I can't believe it," she whispered, amused and amazed, "the crown prince flirted with you."  
Jon almost took a heart attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I was busy with the university. I hope the story still interests you. The next chapter is ready and it will coming soon.


	4. Jenny of Oldstone

"Do you realize the absurd things you say?"  
"You realize that Rhaegar Targaryen wanted to be alone with you and you, like an idiot, told him you had other things to do? So many young women of the Seven Kingdoms would pay to have even a modicum of attention that he dedicates to you. "  
"I'm not a girl," Jon replied.  
Arya sighed. "Did you always tell me that you've never been with a woman because you didn't want children, but if you weren't attracted to women?"  
"To start with, once I was in a bed with a woman," Jon said, his face flushed. "We didn't do everything, but we did something, and believe me I'm attracted to women."  
"Then you like both women and men," concluded Arya. Probably for the prince it must have been like this. "In the capital they have an open mind about these things."  
"I am not in the capital, I am in the North and, worse, I will soon go to the Barrier."  
"Exactly," Arya snapped with obvious obviousness. "You should take advantage of it as long as you can and enjoy the pleasures of life."  
Jon couldn't believe his ears. Arya was not the kind of girl who thought about relationships, not even when it concerned the others. Now he suddenly became interested in his love life and almost encouraged him to have sex with a man older than himself. "Arya are you crazy? Do you suggest these things to me? Are you sure you don't feel bad? ”He touched her forehead to make sure she didn't have a fever but Arya abruptly pushed him away, almost offended.  
"Come on Jon, you should have seen your face a few minutes ago. When the prince talks to you, you light up like a thousand suns, "reiterated his younger sister." What would you do if he asked you to go to his rooms, or even enter in his bed? "  
"Arya" the boy squeaked in a shrill voice that didn't belong to him. The mere thought of being alone with Rhaegar caused his stomach to move. His sister had officially gone mad, and perhaps he too. He looked around hoping no one had heard her.  
"In my opinion he feels attracted by your beautiful curls" she continued without restraint. "And also from your beautiful little ass."  
"What is this language?" Jon snapped, if possible even more red than before. Then he tried to change the subject. "I think Aegon is attracted to your ass instead."  
"If my aunt heard you," Arya hissed, annoyed by the appointment of Aegon. Jon smiled knowing he had caught the mark; suddenly Arya no longer enjoyed talking about principles, rather she was more in awe of him.  
"Fortunately, your aunt is not here."  
The two brothers looked at each other and burst out laughing. Here is what Arya loved about Jon; only he knew how to treat her as an equal, to talk to her as if she were an ordinary person and not a Lady. He didn't want to be separated from him, not yet.  
"Anyway you're wrong," she said finally.  
"I'm not mistaken, Aegon told me plainly that he is attracted to you."  
"Then it's a big deal, Daenerys says it's not the guy who gives up."  
"We hope he didn't take from his father."  
Arya rolled her eyes. "Pretend you're not flattered by Rhaegar's attentions and I'll pretend to believe it."  
"Prepare yourself to marry Aegon," Jon recalled slyly. Arya shook her head, annoyed, but managed to ignore the provocation. She was still not sure that he would marry Aegon, maybe he would end up marrying Gendry and Aegon would marry a very happy Sansa. She tried to convince herself that it would be better this way.  
When they greeted each other, Jon was alone again and finally understood the situation; Arya was afraid of ending up in the capital without any of her relatives as support, so she was looking for an excuse because her brother can go.  
That evening did not take long to arrive and the party began in the Great Hall of Winterfell.  
In front of the main table were the adult Starks with Rhaegar and his mother. Prince Aegon, on the other hand, was sitting with Robb and Jon, not far from his sister. Sansa and Rhaenys, already great friends, spoke in a low voice and laughed loudly with Jeyne Poole. Daenerys instead sat with Arya and was telling her about the knights she had met in the capital. Arya was very fascinated by those stories of adventures and swords with legendary names, and could not help but listen enchanted.  
"There are episodes of fighting, but also episodes of fighting and love. Some are secrets. "  
"What are you talking about?" Arya asked curiously. Daenerys looked like the kind of girl who knew people's secrets and knew all the court scandals. The girl who loved to snoop and gossip. When she started to tell, no one can got bored.  
"Let's not let my brother hear us, but there is something between his daughter and a knight," the Targaryen whispered with a conspiratorial air.  
Arya raised an eyebrow and turned to cast a fleeting glance at Rhaenys. "Is Rhaenys in love with a knight?"  
"He too is in love with her," Dany said. "It's Ser Arthur Dayne."  
"Wait, but Ser Arthur is Rhaegar's best friend." Arya had an expression that could now be described as upset; Rhaenys seemed reserved and obedient, not the kind of girl who fell in love with an adult and a man promised to the celebacy.  
"They never touched each other for this reason. Arthur loves my brother too well, while Rhaenys would rather bury himself than disappoint his daddy. "  
"Did they really never touch eachother?"  
"They look at each other from a distance, they chat at a distance of one meter and avoid being left alone."  
"How do you know all these things?"  
"Varys, the Master of Whispers, he has his little birds and I have mine."  
"You used to tell me it's a story of love and combat," Arya recalled. Where was the fight?  
Daenerys smiled, ready to tell what she knew. "One day Rhaenys and my mother were riding in the woods, escorted by a small group of knights. Bandits deceived them and stole Rhaenys' jewels. Furthermore, their boss stole another thing from my niece, a kiss. She didn't want it, she was only sixteen. It was her first kiss. The compelling thing is that this happened right under Ser Arthur's eyes. "Arya had remained silent; he listened fascinated. "What is even more incredible is that our enamored hero gathered a group of men and went back to look for criminals. He recovered the jewels and brought the bandits to court. They were not the worst that existed in the capital, but they had bothering to the Crown for some time. However, you and I know very well that Arthur didn't go looking for them for simply moral scruple. In reality the bandit who had kissed Rhaenys came to court with a broken nose. "  
"What happened to them?"  
Daenerys smiled. "My father and my brothers were not at court, so it was up to my mother to take care of the matter. Rhaenys asked for clemency because many of the bandits had families, so the criminals were exiled but not killed. All thanks to the prayer of Rhaenys. "  
History had left Arya speechless. A true and strong love, held back by the rules of society and by loyalty towards a best friend and a father. A tender-hearted and compassionate princess. The truth was that Arya was very admired from Rhaenys. Aegon's sister had more tie with Sansa, but she had also sympathized with Arya. Rhaenys was not a typical princess, haughty and spoiled, in fact she tended not to behave as such. She was sweet but determined, she read a lot like her father and she had her own ideology on the things of the world.  
"Unjust that a woman cannot govern the Seven Kingdoms" she found herself sighing. "Rhaenys would be better than Aegon, on all fronts," he added shortly after.  
Daenerys chuckled. He found Arya's behavior very amusing. "Haven't you talked to Aegon yet yet you already complain? I'm terrified to find out what will happen when he gives you a word. "  
Arya smiled slyly and assumed a fake threatening air. "Tell your brother that if Aegon bothers me he will find himself with one less son and believe me ..."  
He did not have time to finish his joke that he saw a scene to say the least unexpected; Aegon had asked Sansa to dance and now she was going with her to the middle of the room.  
"I can't believe it," Daenerys commented, evidently caught by surprise. "I was convinced that he didn't care about Sansa."  
Not even Arya understood what was happening, rather staring at Sansa and Aegon with her mouth wide open. The prince had approached the redhead and, as they began to dance, he had smashed himself against her. What was his game?  
Arya got nervous for no apparent reason. Or rather, a reason was there. In fact, although Aegon was busy dancing with Sansa at the same time, he was staring at Arya and grinning.  
"Why is he staring at me and laughing? Does he think I care if he dances with my cousin? I'm going to marry Gendry and I'm not going to look at those two tonight because I just don't care, ”Arya finished with determination. Daenerys, who had remained silent throughout the monologue, smiled. The Stark girl was really a tough guy.  
Suddenly, under Rhaegar's amused eyes and Aegon's frowning ones, Arya stood up and invited Theon to dance. It was then that the crown prince realized that this girl was right for his son.

Aegon had spent most of the evening joking with Jon, Robb and Theon. He liked the Nordics. Only occasionally did he take a look at the gray-eyed girl. Arya had been prepared by her mother that evening; her unruly hair was tied in a long braid and the green dress she was wearing slid down to her narrow hips. Aegon was fascinated to say the least. Unfortunately he had a presentiment of being avoided like the plague by the girl. They lived in the same castle and in a whole day they had not yet met, it could not be a coincidence but it was instead a choice of Arya. Instead Sansa had appeared to him often as he walked sinuously in front of him, even though Aegon hadn't paid much attention. He was interested to Ned's daughter and was not the type to give up easily.  
Yet he had not forgotten what his father had told him; at the party he had to be with Sansa, he had to talk with Sansa before deciding. He would at least pretend.  
With this thought, he greeted Jon and invited Sansa to dance. The redhead accepted with emotion and, as Aegon went hand in hand with her, she noticed Arya's expression. The girl could not be said angry but she was open-mouthed and seemed almost annoyed. Was it the imagination of Aegon or did little Stark bother not being the center of her attention as she had believed?  
Aegon, in response, came too close to Sansa but continued to look at Arya, pleased and amused by his reaction. However Arya didn't seem to want to give in even a whit. When he invited Theon to dance, taking the initiative, Aegon felt himself corrode inside. Now he was the unnerved one.  
"Prince Aegon, I see you distracted. Do you need to talk about it? "  
Sansa had noticed his expression and now seemed genuinely worried. This made the Prince feel guilty. Holding on to Brandon's daughter during the dance he had tried to make Arya jealous, but he had also used Sansa. His father had taught him to be better than this. In the blink of an eye he pushed Sansa away, but gently because he didn't want her to weigh the gesture.  
"I'm not good at confiding myself with someone else, it's not for me," Aegon admitted. "There are very few with whom I speak openly."  
"For example?" She became interested.  
"For example with my father, or with my cousin Trystane Martell and my friend Willas Tyrell."  
Each of those names sounded familiar in Sansa's mind. "I've heard of both of them."  
"Surely you heard of Willas," the prince agreed. "He's not very active, my uncle Oberyn ruined Willas' leg and now my friend walks with a stick. Sin. He could have become a great knight. "  
Sansa thought of the kind of person who described Aegon. He was not a man who imagined next to her. His mother had always said that he had to marry a knight, possibly a valiant prince.  
"Are you a great knight?"  
Aegon sighed disconsolately. He was usually arrogant and liked to talk about himself, but Sansa was too ... sticky. "I juggle with a lance and crossbow and I took part in some important tournaments. I'm not at the level of my father, Arthur or Barristan but I'm getting good. "  
"I am sure you will reach them soon." Oh, but of this Aegon was deluding himself continually; he needed someone to remind him how much he sucked with the sword, someone who kept Aegon's feet firmly on the ground. Someone extremely sincere who did not care for his approval. Arya type. Once again his thoughts turned to the wolf-girl. He didn't respect the common canons, he didn't have a typical beauty but he expressed equally charm. Here, Arya was beautiful in the wildest way possible.  
And now he could make him feel jealous of a Greyjoy dancing with her.  
"Excuse me Sansa," he whispered mortified, "but I will never marry you. I'm attracted to another girl. "  
He was cruel and direct, but at least he brought Sansa back down to earth. The girl's emotions manifested above her clear and crystalline face; Confusion, understanding, displeasure. Then she followed Aegon's gaze and realized who had stolen her favor. He couldn't believe it. It was Arya. Aegon had fallen in love with Arya. It was not something he had foreseen, it was not what his mother had prepared for her. The world collapsed on her literally.  
So Sansa let out a sob, apologized to the prince and ran away. His mother realized this and asked Rhaegar for permission to leave. When the prince granted it to her, Catelyn followed her daughter out of the room.

Jon had just witnessed the scene of his sister inviting Theon to dance and Sansa fleeing the room without looking anyone in the face. The situation could not have been more complicated, and now his new friend Aegon was interested in his sister, already betrothed to his cousin. It was a huge chaos, said in simple terms. That situation would have increased the disagreements between Sansa and Arya, and perhaps even those between Catelyn and Dacey. All for a prince.  
He almost wanted to laugh at his sister and cousin, when his eyes met Rhaegar's. No, Jon just couldn't judge. He was in that situation as much as they were. Especially since Rhaegar's attentions became more and more clear in the eyes of others, and Jon did not deny to himself that he was flattered.  
This time he looked at the prince, returned his gaze and never lowered his eyes. It almost seemed like a challenge. Rhaegar smiled amused, when suddenly their visual contact was interrupted by Ser Arthur.  
"So you are my nephew," he said loudly. Robb and Theon looked at the knight with admiration and Jon remembered an important detail; the great Ser Arthur Dayne was his uncle on his mother's side. Jon had always said to be just a bastard, but in reality he never thought about his origins. He came from two very important noble families. His uncle Brandon Stark was the Lord of Winterfell and Protector of the North, while his uncle Arthur Dayne was the best of the Crown knights, as legendary as the name of his sword. Jon wanted to be like Arthur, a renowned and admired warrior. "Finally we know each other."  
The boy rose to his feet and squeezed the knight's hand. "I'm happy to meet you, I've always admired you so much."  
"Don't be so formal with me," Arthur joked, "call me uncle and ask me anything you want."  
Jon smiled, pleased but at the same time amazed. He did not expect his mother's brother to be so kind and sociable. Perhaps he was Rhaegar's best friend because of his humble and breezy attitude. "Thank you very much ... dear uncle, even if at this moment I have nothing to ask. Of course I'd like to meet my mother, but it's very difficult. "  
"Hard? Have you already thought about what to do in the future? "  
"Yes, I will join the Night Watchers."  
"Would you not make a career in the capital?" Asked his uncle with a frown. He would talk to Rhaegar about Jon's plans. It wasn't possible that a boy so young and of noble origins going to throw himself on the Barrier. "With us you could be trained by the best knights of the Seven Kingdoms."  
"I never thought about it and honestly I wouldn't know where to start," the Winterfell boy admitted. Of course he wanted to make a career, sure that he wanted to join the bravest and most prepared men of the Seven Kingdoms, but his bastard surname wouldn't have made him come too far. "What does my mother think of me?"  
"He wanted to meet you, but he thinks you live better with the Starks. She is confident. "  
"I know he had another child with her husband."  
"Yes, his name is Jeremy and he is four years younger than you, but he is very mature. Believe me, you would like him. "  
"He has the age of Bran, my little brother," Jon noted with a warm smile. He loved Bran very much, almost as much as Arya, and certainly no other child could have taken his place, or Rickon's. However, Jon was dying to meet Jeremy, his other brother.  
"I'm sure he would like you too, I like you," Arthur added, giving him an affectionate pat on the shoulder. Yes, Arthur Dayne looked like a cool uncle.

Brandon Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen had been together all the time talking and joking. They had walked around the room, chatted with some guests and drank. They had danced a little; Rhaegar with his sister Daenerys and his daughter Rhaenys, while Brandon only once with his wife.  
Beside them, sitting at the main table, Catelyn and Dacey had made friends with Queen Rhaella. Rhaegar had felt good with Ned and in general with everyone else, except Catelyn. He just couldn't like that woman, especially because he hated the way she dared to look at Jon.  
Dacey could have been the resentful one because Jon was the bastard son of her husband, but contrary to Catelyn she didn't seem bothered by the boy's status.  
Later Brandon and Rhaegar were drinking yet another beer mug with the knights and Jaime Lannister was making a joke about Aegon when they noticed Sansa running away. Lady Catelyn asked to the prince the permission to leave, which Rhaegar allowed.  
"No, the boy absolutely isn't able," Jaime commented with an amused smile, pointing at poor Aegon.  
"I think it's late," replied Rhaegar, looking at his son. "Maybe it's time to end the festivities and withdraw. We are all tired. "  
"Wouldn't you feel like singing that song you promised us, Highness?" Ned asked, with Benjen as his accomplice. Brandon was thinking of his daughter Sansa, but joined the brothers anyway in the request. "You chose Jenny from Oldstone, right?"  
Rhaegar thought of Jon, who had requested that specific song, and nodded. So Brandon called those present and announced that the party was over. Before the end he made room for Rhaegar who presented his piece.  
"The very kind hosts asked me to end the festivities with a melancholy song, so as to conclude this evening with good thoughts." Robb beckoned to Theon to shut up, because he wanted to listen, and at the same time he noticed Jon's eyes . His cousin's eyes were fixed on Rhaegar, a look of a smile on his face and lips. "It's a song about Jenny from Oldstone, which I think you'll all know by hearsay."  
There was sincere applause in the room, although they were all tired. It was the right way to end a busy day.  
Jon rejoiced internally when the prince announced the song he had asked for, and felt himself warming up when Rhaegar took a harp and started playing and singing. His voice was soft and velvety like a silk curtain, but at the same time it was sad and deep.

High in the halls of the kings who are gone  
Jenny would dance with her ghosts  
The ones she had lost and the ones she had found  
And the ones who had loved the most

The room had suddenly become silent and attentive. Some men had put their hands on their hearts, while some women had embraced their husbands.

The ones who's been gone for so very long  
She couldn't remember their names  
They spun around on the damp old stone  
Spun away all her sorrow and pain  
And she never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave  
Never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave

The text of the song was clear, but Rhaegar managed to do magic; it seemed that Jenny was dancing there, in their midst, brought back to life by her voice.

They danced through the day  
And into the snow that swept through the hall  
From winter to summer and winter again  
Til the walls did crumble and fall

Jon felt a lump in his throat.

And she never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave  
Never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave  
And she never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave  
Never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave

Behind Jon, Rhaenys and Arthur exchanged a sad look, Dacey hugged her husband and Arya rubbed her shiny eyes. That moment was not just Jenny from Oldstone, it was everyone's.  
Rhaegar told of their past and made them imagine their future. It saddened them and then consoled them. All thanks to the strength of his voice and the sweet melody of the harp.  
High in the halls of the kings who are gone  
Jenny would dance with her ghosts  
The ones she had lost and the ones she had found  
And the ones who had loved the most  
At the end of the passage there was a burst of applause towards the prince. Jon awoke from the trance he had fallen into and noticed that a tear had slipped down his cheeks. He was moved.

Later, when everything had left the party, Jon took the corridors that would lead to his room. Robb was not there; he and Theon had gone to a brothel, which Jon had carefully avoided.  
He was about to approach his room when he heard an indistinct melody. It was not very perceptible, it was a distant sound, but it looked like a harp.  
Jon, with his heart in his mouth, started to search and found the sound source two corridors further on. Rhaegar was sitting on the balcony railing, his eyes turned to the starry sky and his harp was playing. Jon leaned against the doorframe and kept looking at him. Little did he care to be discovered.  
The stories did not really prepare him for this, despite they extolling the beauty of Rhaegar. The face of the prince, illuminated by the stars, was even more breathtaking. The marked jaw, the sharp features and finally those purple eyes.  
Before Jon realize something, Rhaegar turned and smiled. "I hope you enjoyed what I sang." He had noticed him from the beginning.  
"You sing very well, Highness," he said simply, before defining himself a fool. Rhaegar knew he was good at singing. Almost everyone said it to him, Jon thought. "You have a voice that transmits emotion."  
"Approach to me, Jon." It was not an order, but a request, and Jon did so. He came a few steps from Rhaegar and looked out over the balcony to take a look at the area below. That evening there was a beautiful full moon that illuminated Winterfell's courtyard and made the layers of snow that had settled above the ground shine. The confusion had ceased with the end of the party and now all they could hear was the noises of the night, which accompanied the background silence like a litany. "Maybe I should stop playing the harp, or I'll disturb someone who prefers to sleep." Jon didn't immediately notice Rhaegar's voice, which was so delicate that it blended with the rustling of leaves in the wind.  
"I prefer to listen to you," Jon admitted, regretting shortly after being so brazen. With the prince and his beautiful eyes on him, it was impossible to maintain demeanor and detachment. "In reality, you could hear very little from the rooms," he added. That said they remained silent, a pleasant silence.  
"What do you like Jon?"  
Jon felt confused by the concern, but replied promptly. "To fight, but not to kill. I know it may sound silly but ... "  
"Absolutely not. Human life is precious and we must to kill only when necessary. The thought that there are those who do it for fun is horrible. "  
Jon nodded promptly. Rhaegar's ideals were his own ideals. "Yet they exist. There are also those who take pleasure in torturing and skinning, and for me it is inconceivable. "  
The prince stopped looking at Jon and went back to watching Winterfell with a sigh. "When I will be King I hope to change a lot of things." The younger boy thoughted that Rhaegar could become a great ruler. "Did you come back to your room with your cousin Robb?" The prince asked, changing the subject.  
"No, Robb came out with Theon. They went to a brothel. "  
"And why aren't you with them?" The Targaryen asked instinctively. "Am I too invasive?"  
"No, your Grace," Jon replied. Rhaegar's skeptical look made him laugh. "Indeed yes, you are a little invasive."  
"Sorry, my friends always tell me I'm too curious."  
A long peaceful silence fell, until Jon decided to confide in himself. "I'm not with them because my surname is Snow and because I'm a bastard. If a girl were pregnant, our children would be called Snow. It's a hard life for a child. "  
Rhaegar had watched the boy all the time during the speech, genuinely impressed by his sensitivity and his honor. "Our value is not measured by the names we carry, but by the quality of our actions." The sentence warmed Jon's heart, even though he knew very well that it was of little use; a noble could not understand how difficult it was to be a victim of the prejudices and harassment of others.  
"Aunt Cat is not of the same opinion, Highness."  
The prince snorted with little grace. "I don't like your aunt at all." The way he said it made Jon laugh first, and later the older one with him. "Listen to me Jon, you believe I can't understand you, but you must also remember that I am the son of the Mad King. Yet no one considers me this because I brought them to see me as Rhaegar and that's it. "  
"I wish everyone would see me as Jon and that's it."  
"You can succeed, you can do great things if you commit yourself. And when I become King I'll give you the name Stark. "  
Jon felt flattered but also unworthy, and the second feeling prevailed. "Forgive me Highness, you are very kind but I want to earn it the name Stark."  
Just then Rhaegar Targaryen fully understood who Jon Snow was. He was undoubtedly a special boy, entered his life like a lightning bolt that pierces the sky. The gods must have intertwined their paths. "You are different from the other boys of your age, I understood it from the first moment I saw you."  
Jon blushed and thanked. Thus the prince and the boy chatted for a long time, while at times they simply remained silent and looked at the sky. When they separated, Jon returned to the room with a smile and discovered that Robb had already returned. Robb's face looked like that of a person who has already understood everything.  
"Were you with Prince Rhaegar?"  
The cousin tried not to be surprised. "We were chatting."  
Robb smiled. "Of course, but know that you can confide with me."  
Jon immediately understood what he wanted to assume: "I like women," he said quickly.  
"And the men," Robb added. He smiled when his cousin was speechless. "Quiet, all right. You always go well for me. "Robb's words moved him to tears, without explanation. Simply because more than cousins they felt like brothers and nobody knew Jon as well as Robb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here another chapter! Comments? Do you like it?  
> Next will be Arya and Aegon's chapter.


End file.
